I'll Be Your Kryptonite
by KittyXRenny
Summary: After Naraku is destroyed Kagome stays in the fudal ear and lives under Sesshmoaru. Now 500 years later she is thrust into another demension but the Kami's decree. Why she is here she doesn't know, nore does she know if she'll ever return. However after a certain super hottie crashes into her car, will she even care about reasons and returns? Rating may change.


I'll Be Your Kryptonite

Chapter 1: Camaro Crashing Cuties

Kagome tried to accept that after everything that she had done, after everything that happened the gods had sent her to another dimension. She figured she would never see her friends again, or her family for that matter. No, no matter how she looked at, it just wasn't fair.

Yet she still tried. She tried to adapt to being a normal human, to living in the busy city she appeared in. But it wasn't easy after so many years of fighting. She was over five hundred years old for Kami's sake. Most of her long life had been spent fighting evil, be it human or otherwise.

Now for reasons she didn't know she was stuck in this alternate world, trying to pass as one of the weak humans that inhabited it. The miko had learnt early on that if you have power you will attract all kinds of bad. It had made her worry about what should ever happen if she was discovered, if the jewel was ever discovered. The very thought made her shiver.

Luckily the gods didn't leave her in this world wanting. She had discovered when she first arrived roughly two years ago that she had a large sum of money in her possession that she used to buy a house, it was a fixer-upper but it would help keep her busy. She had all the furniture, appliances and food. Now she was going to get everything else. Starting with expanding her wardrobe, seeing as she doubted battle armor and royal kimonos were in season.

She had a whole identity and yet no one noticed the change in her behavior. She had the fake memories, but looking back she wasn't close to anyone at her job. She was a novelist and apparently a very good one, if her bank account was anything to go by. Still she lived alone she had no family, no friends, no lover. It was as if she original her of this world had been a simple illusion, building up a life for her to take it over. In a way that was most likely the truth.

Shaking off the cold chill that overcame her body, she walked into the mall ignoring the looks she received. Where she had lived long enough to get back to her own time, Sesshomaru had rubbed off on her resulting in the only non-traditional clothing she owned being all business attire. So right now she was wearing slate grey dress pants with a blood red button down and a black vest. The tie around her neck was the same slate grey as her pants to tie the outfit together.

As her black stilettos clipped the floor her long hair swayed with her hips. Her blue eyes were only enhanced by the black mascara and eyeliner. She carried herself with pride. After all she served the Western Lord, whether he existed in this world of not.

Spotting a clothing store a brilliant smile broke across her face making many men in the area blush. The miko practically skipped into the store to start her shopping spree. It wasn't until six hours and countless purchases later that she returned to her car.

Glancing around quickly the war-veteran used her energy to condense her parcels until they all fit into one bag. She then placed on the passenger's seat of her Camaro. Turning on the engine she started her drive home. It was just as she stopped at a red light that a man crashed onto the hood of her car.

Jumping in surprise she quickly left her vehicle after shrinking her bag and putting it in her purse. She went around to where his head was and was startled to see her was no older then eighteen. Checking his pulse she felt relief fill her. He was alive.

Just then she was staring into cold, untrusting eyes. What shocked her most where their color. It was as if they were made of frosted blue topaz. They reminded her of the sky. Slowly stepping back she offered her hand with a smile.

"Are you ok?" She asked gently.

Conner Kent had been having a really bad day. First he got in a fight with Superman, again. Then he got called to a bank robbery only to discover it was a trap, were he proceeded to get shot with some weird and most likely untested ray gun that left him flightless as he fell from the twenty-seventh floor. Now he had landed on someone's car and was being touch because the morons thought he was weak enough to die from the fall.

Opening his to glare at the person touching him he was met with the sight of a young woman. He felt his heart race, she was beautiful. When she looked back at his face he saw her eyes were even bluer then his. Still no matter how attractive she was, she could still be an enemy. Slowly she moved back and while smiling gently offered her hand.

"Are you ok?" Her voice was soft and gentle like she was speaking to a frightened child. The thought should have made him furious, yet it didn't. Taking her much smaller hand in his, he was surprised when she easily pulled him up. It was like he didn't weight a thing!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the hand." The young man said while looking down at the mysterious girl. She was so tiny! She had to be almost a foot smaller then his six foot one. Her clothes told him she was either older then she looked, which he guess was around eighteen, or she dressed mature for her age.

"No problem, it's not like I could just leave you on my car. I'm just not that kind of woman, besides your too cute not to help." The miko said with a light laugh.

Superboy felt his cheeks burn from her words. She thought he was cute?! Wait, he landed on her car?! Man, way to impress someone. He suddenly felt like a loser in front of the young woman. However before he could continue to mentally berate himself, the man he had been fighting earlier landed in front of them.

He noticed that the woman bristled almost like an angry dog. Then before his enemy could even speak she attacked. It was a blur of movement that even he had a hard time following. Then it was over and she returned to his side, the evil scientist unconscious on the ground. He could only stare at her, openly.

"I hate bad guys. They always say the same thing, never even considering that they are annoying as hell. They never consider the danger they are causing the people around them either. I mean come on just get on with it already. Either you can beat me or you can't yeah know? It's that simple." Kagome stopped her rant when she realized what she was doing.

Since arriving in this world she had kept everyone at arm's length. Now she had laughed, called the guy cute, exposed herself as a fighter and was now acting like they were pack! No, this was not happening. She didn't need to get him involved with her world, with the dangers of the jewel and the demons out to get it. It would be best for her to just leave, now!

So that's what she did. With a rushed excuse and telling him not to worry about the car, she was gone, leaving a very confused superhero behind. Conner just stared at the spot she had been in. One second she was ranting about villains, which he thought was kind of cute and the next she looked horrified and left.

Quickly taking down the cars plate number and helping the cops cuff and lock away the bad guy, Superboy returned to headquarters. The moment his teammates saw him they moved out of the way, which was good because he was on a mission. Ignoring Superman and the other heroes he ran a search on the plate number.

Immediately a picture of her face came on the large screen. He personally thought it didn't do her justice. Still he couldn't stop looking. It was like he was struck stupid just at the sight of her face. He felt light headed as if in a trace.

"Kagome Taisho. Twenty years old, lives just outside the city and has a M2 license as well. Is there a reason we have her G2 license on the screen?" Superman asked, his tone agitating Conner to no end. Quickly he typed her name into the database search.

"I crashed into her car. I want to pay for the damages." It was a quiet answer that slowly trialed off as more pictures of her filled the screen. Some were of her with big business executives and others were of here alone. Some even looked like they were done professionally. His favorite one so far was of her in the park it looked like it was fall. She wore a faded pine green sweater that had a v-neck and torn denim jeans. She had brown ankle boots and a page boy hat on. She was breath-taking and yet looked so natural.

"You crashed into her car during a bank robbery? What caused you to crash? The robbers were simple humans." Batman asked confused.

"Yeah about that, it was a trap. Some weird scientist was there and shot me with some ray that made me unable to fly, which is why when I was thrown out of the twenty-seventh floor window I crashed onto her car. She checked my pulse, helped me up, called me cute, beat up the bad guy and left. So now I'm going to find her, thank her and pay for her car." Conner knew that that was probably the most he'd ever spoken to any of them and that he should've kept the cute thing to himself but he didn't care. Besides he enjoyed making Robin jealous.

Conner knew it worked when he heard Robin start asking why he wasn't sent and proceeded to get Batman a headache. Looking at some new pictures that came up he noticed some were attached to her blog. Instantly clicking on the link he smiled. This caused Robin to shut up and for the others to exchange glances.

"Dude, why are you smiling? You never smile." Robin asked cautiously.

"Her statues on her blog. It says "Got my new wardrobe, models be jealous!" It sounds like something she would say. Oh hey it changed. "Interesting day today so far John, now let's take a quick peek at the weather. Today it seems we have an eighty-five percent chance at isolated shower of Camaro crushing cuties, so keep your heads up and your hearts guarded ladies."

He couldn't believe she had posted about him. He felt like he was ten feet tall. Superman simply smiled at his clone's expression. It seems this girl might be the one to help him open up. Batman had to chuckle. It would seem that Conner wasn't the only one love struck.

"It says her personal stats down here. Kagome Taisho, twenty, lives alone, no family. She has black hair, blue eyes and tan skin from being outdoors. She has multiple piercings, a couple of tattoos and a few large scars from street fighting when she was younger. Says here she lives in an old farm house that she's in the middle of remodeling herself. Her relationship statues, single!" Robin read feeling excited about the last part.

"She enjoys literature, cooking, world culture, music, art, and exercising, training and outdoor activities. She graduated high school with full honors and graduated from RIU's Literature course at the top of her class." Batman read slightly impressed. This girl was proving to be kind, intelligent and funny. She was beautiful and knew how to dress to impress. Kagome Taisho was becoming quite the little treasure chest.

"It says here that he works for Forbidden Publishing. I know where that is!" With that Superboy was gone leaving the others to simply stare at the place he had last been.

"I know that he's supposed to be fast but I didn't know it was THAT fast!" Robin exclaimed in shock.

To be continued...

A.N.

Ok, so this is something I thought of while at work. Yeah I know that I should have been working but this seemed more important at the time. So this is s trial run. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Please leave a review, as they make me smile. *Smile and bows*


End file.
